Successful DNA detection has been demonstrated by co-inventors herein, for example using nanoelectronic field effect transistor sensors including carbon nanotube networks (NTFET) functionalized with oligonucleotide probes. See A Star, E Tu, J Niemann, J-C P Gabriel, C S Joiner, and C Valcke, “Label-free detection of DNA hybridization using carbon nanotube network field-effect transistors” Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 103, 921 (2006); and International Application WO2006-071,895, entitled “Nanoelectronic sensor devices for DNA detection and recognition of polynucleotide sequences”, each of which is incorporated by reference.
Electrochemical schemes have been used for biomolecule detection. Electrochemical DNA and protein sensors which are based on conductors such as gold, carbon paste etc. are described, for example, in T G Drummond, M G Hill, and J K Barton, “Electrochemical DNA sensors” Nature Biotechnology 21, 1192 (2003); and in E Katz and I Willner, “Probing biomolecular interactions at conductive and semiconductive surfaces by impedance spectroscopy: Routes to impedimetric immunosensors, DNA-Sensors, and enzyme biosensors” Electroanalysis 15, 913 (2003), each of which is incorporated by reference.